


Tell Me About It

by nishizono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a foul mouth. Sam knows this. The whole fucking motel probably knows this. But Jesus, if Dean was bad before, that's nothing compared to how filthy he's gotten since they've started banging Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About It

Dean's got a foul mouth. Sam knows this. The whole fucking motel probably knows this. Dean likes to babble in bed, and he's not exactly quiet. It'd been a little embarrassing at first, but Sam has gotten used to it. As long as he can keep himself from laughing, he can close his eyes and pretend he's watching porn (really hot, interactive porn).

But Jesus, if Dean was bad before, that's nothing compared to how filthy he's gotten since they've started banging Cas.

Sam can't remember exactly how it started, but he's pretty sure it was Dean's fault. They'd been teasing Cas for weeks, just little touches here and there to see how he'd react. The prognosis had been good, so Dean had suggested they take it further. Sam had always been monogamous, but the three of them had been in an emotional _ménage à trois_ for years, so a couple of nights of fucking weren't likely to change anything.

Or at least that's what Sam keeps telling himself.

“Yeah Cas, you dirty little bitch, I knew you'd love this shit,” Dean is whispering. He's got a hand in Cas's hair, and he's using the other to hold his cock steady while Cas sucks him off. He's a lazy fuck as always, jeans around his knees because he can't be bothered to take them off. He's leaning against the door with his head back and his eyes half-shut, and Sam is pretty sure it's wrong for him to feel smug that his brother is so fucking hot.

Not that Cas is hard to look at. His coat is off, and his tie is loose, and the buttons have gone missing from his shirtsleeves (because drunk angels are clumsy angels who lose little bits of clothing). He's holding Dean's hips so his sleeves have slid down his arms, and god, Sam wants to lick his wrists.

“Shit, you're fucking good at this.” Dean is panting and holding Cas's head with both hands. “We should whore you out for this, get your mouth on a couple hundred dicks a week. Fuck, we'd be rich. And you'd love it too, wouldn't you? Me and Sam watching you swallow cock all day?”

Sam is torn between laughing his ass off and getting his cock out of his jeans, because Jesus, the thought of watching Cas get gang-banged is _hot_.

And judging by the way Cas moans, Sam's not the only one who thinks so.

“What do you want tonight?” asks Dean. He drops his voice to a purr that makes the hair on the back of Sam's neck stand on end. “Want me and Sam to fuck you? Huh? Give that pretty little ass of yours a workout?”

“Shut up,” groans Sam, because Christ, it's too much.

Cas pulls his mouth away from Dean's cock and gazes up at him in adoration. The only time he's submissive is when they're fucking. His lips are swollen and his eyes are dark, and he never actually asks for what he wants. Sam's not sure he even knows. He'll tell them yes or no whenever he's asked, but he never gives them any ideas of his own.

But that's fine. Dean's got enough ideas for all three of them.

“Go get on the bed, sweetheart,” says Dean, somehow making the endearment sound filthy. He rubs his thumb over Cas's bottom lip and then slaps him softly on the cheek.

Cas does exactly as he's told, rising gracefully to his feet and walking to the bed. Sam catches him by the hips and moves him to stand in front so he can watch Cas get undressed. This part is still a little awkward, him and Cas touching this way after all the animosity they've shared, but it's also a little bit sexy. There's tension humming between them, and sometimes Sam can't decide if Cas is about to kiss him or punch him in the jaw.

“You're really fucking sexy,” whispers Sam, rubbing his thumbs across Cas's hips. He pulls the waistband of Cas's trousers down at the side and ducks his head to suck on Cas's hipbone.

Cas moans and grabs his hair, and Sam is sure that if he looked up, Cas would be staring at him wide-eyed. He looks that way a lot these days, like he's just woken up from a dream and he can't quite believe what's happening. It's actually kind of sweet.

“God damn, that's a pretty picture,” says Dean, coming to stand behind Cas and rub against him. He's got his jeans off now, at least, and he pushes Cas's pants down too. “Fuck, I can't decide whether I wanna watch you two together or get right in the middle.”

“I want to watch,” says Cas, turning his head to look at Dean. “I want to watch the two of you together.”

Dean looks surprised, which is exactly how Sam is feeling “You wanna-- me and Sam?”

Cas nods.

“Well fuck me,” whispers Dean, pulling Cas back against him. “Always knew you were a kinky slut, Cas. Wanna watch me fuck my brother, huh? Gonna get your cock out while we do it? Jerk yourself off like a fucking teenager?”

Cas doesn't reply except to moan. Dean gets his dick between Cas's legs and gives a thrust so the wet head of it peeks out from underneath Cas's balls. He reaches down to play with himself like Cas isn't even there, except he's biting the curve of Cas's neck.

“Stop fucking around,” says Sam, because as much as he likes to watch, he's starting to get impatient. Dean and his fucking foreplay. He'd run his mouth all night if Sam would let him.

“Get your pants off, stud,” says Dean, eyes glinting.

Sam rolls his eyes and tugs his jeans off. His cock is so hard it smacks his belly, and he scoots back on the bed to recline against the pillows. He jerks himself a few times, but he makes sure to take it slow. Between Dean's mouth and that fuck-me look in Cas's eyes, he'd shoot his load in a heartbeat if he really went at it like he wants to.

“Shit yeah, Sammy,” says Dean. “Look at that, Cas. Look how fucking huge it is. He's gonna put that inside me, and you're gonna watch him. You're gonna lose your shit too, aren't you? Bet you're not even gonna have to touch yourself to come.”

Sam's not clear on how it happens, but suddenly he's got an armful of half-naked Cas. By the time he finally registers it, Cas has crushed their mouths together. He kisses like he's falling in love, hot and slow and deep, drawing the want right out of Sam with lazy slides of his tongue.

“God you two are hot,” says Dean as he crawls onto the bed. He skims a hand up Sam's inner thigh and buries the other in Cas's hair to tug his head back.

Castiel gasps, “Dean,” and blinks bleary-eyed at Sam.

“I know, baby,” whispers Sam, rubbing his thumb over Cas's swollen lips.

“Hey, when's the fucking wedding, assholes?”

“Shut up, Dean,” says Sam. He grabs Dean by the hair and pulls him into a kiss. They crush Cas in between them, and it's not like he's actually small, but he feels tiny when he's squirming.

They shift around a lot, getting comfortable in one position until someone makes a grab for someone else. By the time they're finished, Dean is on his back with Sam kneeling between his legs. Cas is curled around Sam from behind and biting his earlobe. Sam's got two fingers up Dean's ass, working him open with more enthusiasm than technique, and Dean is moaning like he's being paid for it.

“Jesus, would you shut up?” says Sam.

“Fuck you, Sammy, you uptight bitch,” moans Dean, shoving himself down onto three of Sam's fingers. “C'mon Cas, help me out here. Gotta get him-- _shit_ , Sam-- gotta get him relaxed, y'know? Gotta get him begging for it.”

There's a timbre in his voice that Sam isn't sure he likes-- it's the kind of tone he uses when he's come up with a shitty plan and he's trying to give Sam a cue-- but when Cas's hand slips down his back and shyly palms his ass, Sam is pretty sure he knows what they're angling for.

“Can I?” whispers Cas, his voice rough against Sam's ear.

Sam's not a bottom, but something about the idea of Cas playing with his ass makes a shot of heat go through him. He turns his head so Cas can kiss him, then pulls away and mumbles, “Yeah, fuck. Anything you want.”

Instead of bending Sam forward, Cas moves away to stretch out on his back. Sam is about to turn and look down at him when Cas grabs him by the hips and rearranges him so he's straddling Cas's face. As soon as he realizes what Cas is about to do, his cheeks flush red hot, and Dean laughs.

“Jesus, dude, of all the things to blush about...”

Sam wants to tell Dean to go fuck himself, but Cas's tongue on his balls shuts him up. Cas's mouth is hot and wet, and Sam can feel him panting through his nose because it's pressed against the base of his cock.

“Fuck.” Sam gasps and tries not to grind down against Cas's tongue.

“Yeah-- yeah, Sam. Ride his fucking mouth. He wants it, baby. He's fucking hungry for your ass, just like he's hungry for my cock. He'll take anything we give him, won't you Cas?”

The vibrations of Cas's moan is like a shockwave through Sam's body. He grabs Dean's leg with his free hand, and fuck, he's completely forgotten about his fingers up Dean's ass, that's how distracting Cas's mouth is.

“That's it. You want it bad now, don't you?” says Dean, but his words are starting to slur. “Come on, Sammy, get your cock in me. Stick your dick where it belongs.”

Sam can't even reply; he growls and pulls his fingers out, and uses both hands to flip Dean over. Dean laughs and pushes his ass up, and pushes his face against the mattress like a whore. It's hard to imagine that when they'd first started fucking, Sam had been worried that Dean might have hang-ups about gay sex. Turns out he'll take it like a horny little twink.

“Get it in, you lazy cunt,” says Dean, reaching back to claw at Sam's hip.

“Yeah-- fuck, yeah, all right, hold on,” says Sam, and god damn it, he'd swear that getting his cock in Dean should be easier than this, but his hands are shaking. Cas is lapping at his taint and venturing backwards towards his ass, and it's so fucking good it's almost too much. Sam gets a hold of Dean's hip and pulls him back, somehow manages to hold himself steady while he watches the wet stretch of Dean's hole around his dick.

“God and Jesus fuck,” groans Dean. “Oh fuck, Sammy, it hurts, don't stop. Don't you dare fucking pull out, you prick.”

“I'm not, Dean, I'm not,” says Sam, because he thinks he might die if he tried. Dean is just as tight as the first time, bearing down around his dick so hard the lube is making squelching sounds. If Sam could get his hands to stop shaking, he'd shove a finger inside too, but he's got a white-knuckled grip on Dean's hips.

Below him, Cas moans, and Sam's whole body jerks.

“Yeah, Cas, fuck, keep doing that,” says Dean. “Eat his ass, baby, come on. Show him what your slutty mouth can do.”

The press of Cas's tongue against his hole is so hot that Sam almost comes. He's not tentative or slow; he just fucking goes for it, shoving his tongue inside and using his thumbs to hold Sam open. It's so good it's almost paralyzing, and Sam doesn't realize he's whimpering until Dean shoves back and he chokes.

“Stop being such a fucking pussy, Sam, and _fuck me_.”

Sam gives him what he wants. It's like a tidal wave or lightning, a full-force effort to fuck Dean until he cries. Cas grunts when Sam starts moving and works his tongue to lick Sam's ass. Sam can hear him jerking off, the telltale noise of his hand moving over his cock. It's awkward as hell, but it's _good_ , and Sam gets this crazy urge to scream or maybe laugh, because this cannot be his life. Nothing should feel this good.

“Shit yeah,” Dean is moaning as he shoves himself back onto Sam's cock. “Keep it going, bitch. You've got it right.”

“Shut _up_.” Sam snarls and lands a smack on the side of Dean's ass. Dean moans like he's in heat and lifts his ass a little more. It's so hot to see him act this way, just seconds away from losing it, that Sam grinds down against Cas's mouth without thinking. And Cas-- fuck, Cas just lets Sam ride his face. He moans and tongues Sam's asshole like it's the best thing in the world.

“Yeah-- fuck Sam, you nasty little bitch, you're gonna come like that, aren't you?” moans Dean. “Gonna come with your dick up your brother's ass while an angel eats you out.”

And that's it. That's fucking it. Sam has a lot of patience, and he's got a lot of willpower, but there's a limit, and Dean has just hit it. He comes apart with a growl, slamming Dean onto his dick and pumping him so full of come it leaks out around his prick. He's vaguely aware that Dean is whimpering, and he can feel the vibrations of Cas's moaning against his skin, but he's too gone to do anything but dig his fingernails into Dean's hips.

He slumps forward when he starts to come down, and Dean grunts a complaint underneath him. Judging by the fucked-out limpness of Dean's body and the way Cas's hand is shaking on his ass, they've both finished themselves already. That's probably for the best. Sam isn't really sure he can move.

“Holy shitfuck,” says Dean. He's wheezing pretty badly, and he elbows Sam in the ribs.

Sam musters the strength to roll away. After he's caught his breath, he lifts his head to look down at Cas.

Cas is on his stomach with an arm draped across Dean's leg. He lifts his head to blink at them, and Sam can't help but laugh at the expression on his face. His pupils are still blown wide, and he looks like he just woke up.

“Shit, Cas.” Dean laughs and reaches down to pat his head. “Feeling good, baby?”

“I enjoyed this,” says Cas, pushing up into Dean's touch. “However, in the future, I would appreciate if you would refrain from taking the Lord's name in vain.”

Sam chuckles. Trust Cas to be worried about blasphemy after he's just finished fucking a guy with his tongue. He reaches down to pull Cas into a kiss, and Cas collapses atop him. Sam would be lying if he pretended he didn't like the way Cas fits against his chest.

“Jesus, you two,” says Dean. “Should I buy you a subscription to Martha Stewart Home now, or should I wait 'til you're done knitting your matching sweaters?”

“Shut up,” mumbles Sam against Cas's lips.

“No, I'm serious. It's fucking gross, dude. I mean come on, you just finished banging your brother's ass while getting eaten out, and now you're all hearts and flowers about it.”

Sam threads his fingers into Cas's hair.

“I'll bet you write each other's names in your notebooks, don't you? Cas is all, _Missus Castiel Winchester_ , and you're all, _Sam and Cas forever_. And I'll bet it's pink and sparkly.”

Sam tightens his grip on Cas's hair and breaks the kiss. He pecks Cas's chin, then guides Cas's mouth to Dean's.

“Shut up,” he says affectionately, and laughs when Dean's reply is muffled by Cas's tongue.  



End file.
